I Will Always Return
by Sherlock Dragon
Summary: Songfic to SPIRIT:Stallion of the Cimarron. Cute shonen-ai Yami/Seto fluff. This is my first fic, so please review, even if you wanna flame me.


Disclaimer: If you're stupid enough to think I own Yu-Gi-OH! You're too stupid to read this fic.

__

I hear the wind call your name

It calls me back home again

It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns

Oh it's to you I'll always return

Yami awoke abruptly, propelling himself into a sitting position. He shuddered and pulled the sheets tight around him as the cold night air hit his skin, sending goosebumps down his back and across his arms. 

"Gods, when will this end?" 

Ever since he had seen that Egyptian tablet in the museum, he had been having the dreams. Dreams filled with lust and laughter, happiness and love. A love so deep and powerful it left his soul shaking at the mere memory of it.

Because that's what the dreams were. Memories.

I still feel your breath on my skin

I hear your voice deep within

The sound of my lover – a feeling so strong

It's to you – I'll always belong

He hadn't recognized him at first. It had been 3,000 years after all, and his love must have been reborn many times in those three millennia. But as time passed and the memories grew more insistent, he searched more and more desperately for the one who completed him. When he finally realized who it was, he was amazed he hadn't known immediately. 

The one he sought hadn't changed at all. The same husky voice, the same cold façade, and the same long, lithe body as he had all those years ago. And his eyes! His eyes hadn't changed either; deeper than the sea, wider than the sky, and capable of searing him with their intense gaze. Indeed, the only thing that had changed physically was the fact that his love's long, silky hair had been trimmed in a short, severe style. 

It was the mental change that brought Yami to tears now. The man he hungered for as a beggar hungers for food, needed as a sinner needs salvation, yearned for so badly that his entire existence pulsed with it, and there was no room for anything else, that man hated him. He didn't remember him, or their love, and their interactions in this time had led to anger and bitterness on both sides.

__

Now I know it's true

My every road leads to you

And in the hour of darkness

Your light gets me through

Yami had tried to move on, but it was impossible. Every night the dreams that assaulted him grew more and more real. And every day, reality faded, while the knowledge that the other was in walking distance, sometimes closer, drove him steadily insane. Not that going to his love would do any good.

When he had sealed himself inside that puzzle so long ago, his only comfort had been that his love was safe and that when he was awakened he would find him, and they would be together again.

Wanna swim in your river – be warmed by your sun

Bathe in your waters – 'cause you are the one

The bitterness of his own laugh surprised him, and he checked to make sure he hadn't disturbed his light. Yuugi was worried enough about him as it was. He loved Yuugi with all his heart, but Yuugi was him. Yuugi was Yami was Yuugi. He needed Yuugi to be whole, but without his love being whole was worthless.

__

I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone

I can't wait to see you – Yeah I'm on my way home

"I can't do this. I can't, I can't!" He buried his head in his arms, his shoulders shaking with his silent sobbing.

"Then go to him, Yami." Yami started and turned to see his light, looking at him with such love it brought tears to his eyes.

"How…"

"How could I not know? I'm you." Yuugi hugged him tenderly. "He doesn't hate you Yami."

"How can he not? I have done the one thing which he will not, cannot forget."

"Maybe he can't forget, but he can forgive. But you never know if he will if you don't go and ask." 

Thinking about it, Yami knew that his light was right. He had to ask him, even if it meant risking rejection..

"Don't be afraid Yami. It will all turn out fine, you'll see."

__

Oh I hear the wind call your name

The sound that leads me home again

It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns

Oh it's to you – I will always return

Yami pulled his jacket closer to him as he stared up at the sign over the building he was steeling himself to go into. It was the tallest building in the city, and you could read the sign from half a mile away. Yami shivered as he read those large red letters: Kaiba Corporation.

__

I wanna swim in your river – be warmed by your sun

Bathe in your waters – 'cause you are the one

I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone

I can't wait to see you – yeah I 'm on my way home

He knew Yuugi was right, he did, but the prospect of finally confronting Seth – Seto with his love filled him with trepidation. What if he was rejected? What if Seto was disgusted and refused to ever duel him again!? The prospect of losing the only contact he had with his love was terrifying, but he had to take this chance. He looked nervously up at the numbers telling him what floor he was on. The elevator was rising steadily up, bringing him closer and closer to the reason for everything he was feeling at the moment, good and bad.

Oh I hear the wind call your name

The sound that leads me home again

It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns

Yeah, I'm on my way

He walked quickly past the secretary, ignoring her feeble protests. If he stopped now he would never be able to do this.

__

I will always return

Yes I will always return

Seto was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He looked up, startled, as Yami barged in.

"Yami?"

Now that the moment had finally come, Yami couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound ridiculous. You can't just walk up to people and say 'Hi we were lovers 3,000 years ago, wanna do it again?' So he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him. Just walked around the desk, took his head in his hands, and kissed him, trying to express everything he felt before he was pushed away. He felt Seto stiffen, but continued, needing to tell him the only way he could. When Seto wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss, he knew that everything was all right, everything would be fine. He was home at last.

__

I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned

It's to you I will always, always return


End file.
